The invention relates to a tool, in particular, a tool for precise machining of metal and including two parts arranged one within the other.
The tools of the above-described type are also called a feed-out system. They include an outer tool part called a tool head and inner tool part called an inner tool axially displaceable within the tool head, in particular, in the direction of a common rotational axis of the two tool parts. The tool head is driven by a special spindle inside of which there is provided an inner spindle for driving the inner tool. The inner spindle is axially displaceable in the direction of the rotational axis so that the inner tool is displaced relative to the tool head. The manufacturing of spindles for a such feed-out system is very costly. Further, such spindles are characterized by a large length. Therefore, the costs of such spindles are very high. They require expensive modification of machine-tools in which such a feed-out system is used. A further serious drawback of such systems consists in that the tools of such feed-out system can be replaced only manually, which requires a lengthy and cost-intensive exchange.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a tool of the above-described type having a substantially simpler construction and which can be universally used.